


It’s a sex cabin, Hannibal!

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 21.Edging/ Size Difference / SwallowingHannibal hadn’t forgotten about Will’s wish to be taken elsewhere.





	It’s a sex cabin, Hannibal!

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Will was still looking out of the Bentley’s window when Hannibal had already stopped the car. The moment the case in Hawaii was finished, Hannibal had picked up Will at the academy’s parking lot. Packed bags in the trunk, dogs taken care off and Will was sure that Hannibal had talked to Jack because the older agent had basically thrown Will out to get some deserved free-time.   
  
Hannibal had driven them for about three hours without telling Will where they were heading to and when the car finally came to a smooth stop, they were in the middle of nowhere.    
  
Will saw a cabin surrounded by a forest coloured in the reds and yellows of autumn. The cabin looked like an oversized hunting lodge and Will’s best guess was that it had several rooms and a fully equipped bathroom because Doctor Hannibal Lecter would never set a foot into a building with anything less.   
  
Looking over at Hannibal, Will didn’t know what to make of the small smile on Hannibal’s face.   
  
“What are we doing here, Hannibal?”   
  
“You mentioned that you want to spend some time away from everything and where we can be on our own. That’s what we’re doing here. Relax, sleep, whatever you want, Will. The cabin offers everything we need and I made sure that it’s in an area fitting your needs as well as mine.”   
  
Before Will could reply, Hannibal had already left the car and fished a key out of his pocket. Sighing, Will followed him.   
  
Using the key, Hannibal opened the cabin and held the door open for Will who walked in with an amused smile.   
  
Once inside, he stood in the living room and he could see a door leading into what had to be the bedroom. A small kitchen nook took over a part ofthe living room, separated from the living room by a long bar. Walking into the bedroom, e spotted a huge king size bed and in the attached bathroom he saw a shower big enough to fit both of them at once.    
  
It was the subtle scent of Hannibal’s unique aftershave lingering in the bedroom that made Will walk back and open the drawer next to the bed.    
  
Lube, several bottles, and a selection of different sex toys.    
  
The drawer on the other side of the showed Will the same content.   
  
Walking back into the living room, Will watched Hannibal set their bags down and the same smile as earlier in the car was still on Hannibal’s face.   
  
“It’s a sex cabin, Hannibal.”   
  
Whatever Will planned to say never made it past his tongue and Hannibal’s pained face was almost as amusing as Will’s outburst.   
  
“No, it’s not.”   
  
Hannibal’s defending reply was answer enough to Will. It  _ was  _ a sex cabin.    
  
“You drag me out into the wild, an hour away from other human beings, I have no idea how to come back home and there are drawers full of lube and sex toys. Either this is a sex cabin you rented for us or the guys before us forgot their equipment.”   
  
Hannibal didn’t answer right away which made Will suspicious.   
  
“Hannibal?”   
  
“It’s neither rented, nor did someone forget their equipment here.”   
  
Staring at Hannibal, Will thought about what he just saw and they way Hannibal didn’t use his usual amount of words.   
  
“So, it’s a sex cabin you bought to devour me until you can bring your next slice of fresh meat to this place, dirty old man?”   
  
Once again Will spoke before he started thinking.   
  
“I’m neither old nor dirty. I just...prepared for every possible situation.”   
  
Snorting, Will crossed the distance between them and plastered himself against Hannibal’s side.    
  
“You say so but...what am I supposed to think when I found myself dragged across the state by the guy who likes to make it his mission to try to kill me every now and then? It’s like the script of a bad twink porn clip. Older and rich man brings younger playmate to his cabin in the woods to fuck him until he walks funny.”   
  
Hannibal sighed heavily but his warm hand on Will’s backside told Will that Hannibal was enjoying himself.   
  
“You are being rude, Will.”   
  
Nipping at Hannibal’s bottom lip, Will rubbed himself against Hannibal’s side.   
  
“What about I make it up to you? You can make sure that we are all settled and I check if the shower works like it should.”   
  
The dangerous gleam in Hannibal’s eyes was enough of an answer to Will. He grabbed his bag and vanished into the bathroom with Hannibal’s heated stare boring holes into his back.   
  
He closed the bathroom door behind himself and when Will reached into his bag and his fingers closed around a specific item...Will smiled at himself in the mirror.    
  
…   
  
It took Will something over an hour to get ready and he forewent his clothes completely.   
  
Naked and freshly cleaned down to the last pore, Will walked into the living room. Hannibal stood with his back to Will but Will said nothing, he was sure that Hannibal would notice him in a few seconds.   
  
“Will, while you showered I took the freedom to…”   
  
Hannibal turned around and lost his train of thoughts when his eyes fell on Will.   
  
Smiling, Will let his hand slide over his naked chest.   
  
“Like what you see, old man?”   
  
Hannibal only stared and swallowed but said nothing and so Will crossed the room and placed his warm hand on Hannibal’s chest.   
  
“Well?”   
  
Hannibal swallowed again and nodded, his gaze wandering between Will’s face and body.   
  
“You shaved, Will. How...unexpected.”   
  
Leaning close to rub his clean shaven jaw against Hannibal’s throat, Will nipped at Hannibal’s ear.   
  
“I’m shaved everywhere, Hannibal.”   
  
A sultry whisper and the erection Will could feel against his tight got even harder.   
  
“Let me show you how grateful I am for everything you did for me, Hannibal.”   
  
Before Hannibal could even mutter a word, Will had opened Hannibal’s pants, sank down to his knees and swallowed down Hannibal’s already leaking cock in one go.   
  
Hannibal groaned and bucked his hips forward and shoved? thrust? his cock deeper into Will’s wet mouth.    
  
As much as Will wanted Hannibal to fuck his throat until he came into Will’s mouth, he wanted something else more.    
  
Pulling off when Hannibal was about to cum earned Will a heated glare and he was pulled up by his hair in a painful grip which made him smile at Hannibal.   
  
“Bedroom, now.”   
  
Will almost stumbled when Hannibal pushed him in the direction of the bedroom but Will never lost his smile.   
  
…   
  
Will had lost all sense of time hours ago.    
  
Hannibal worked Will over with an almost cruel goal in mind. He would make sure that Will would stay full all the time...without being allowed to cum, not at all.   
  
Resting on his front on the bed, Will was too aware of the plug keeping him stretched and Hannibal’s cum sealed inside of him. The vibrations weren’t strong but that wasn’t necessary anyway. Hannibal had pushed Will close to the edge so often by now, that even the smallest stimulation was enough to make Will beg.   
  
The bed dipped under him and Will felt warm hands spread his legs. The plug was was pulled out only to be replaced by Hannibal’s cock immediately.    
  
On top of him, Hannibal grunted and started to fuck Will without acknowledging him. Will had been reduced to a sloppy hole for Hannibal to fuck and torture with the promise of pleasure with every slow drag over Will’s abused and swollen prostate...only to be denied the final goal.    
  
How Hannibal was still able to get it up and cum so often was beyond Will’s understanding but...deep down he enjoyed it.   
  
He was aroused beyond anything, had been hard for hours and Hannibal had used every skill in his book to bring Will to the edge and back.    
  
Grunting, Hannibal allowed himself to fall down on Will’s back, cock still buried in Will’s sloppy hole.   
  
“It’s still a sex cabin, Hannibal.”   
  
Hannibal chuckled and pushed himself up. When Hannibal pulled out, Will didn’t stay empty for long because Hannibal pushed the plug back in...and flipped the plug to the highest setting.    
  
Will’s scream scared the birds from the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on AO3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
